Happy Place
by LOSTrocker
Summary: This is a perfect example of why Mikey should just keep his ideas to himself. It only hurts him in the end.


A/N: Yup, turtle mode, please don't mind me

**A/N:** Yup, turtle mode, please don't mind me. Just enjoy.  
Once again set in the 2003verse and gasp no OFC just brotherly love or lack  
there of. LOL!  
**  
Happy Place:**  
By: LOSTrocker

The light went off in Mikey's head. "I just got an idea!" he declared.

"Oh no," Donnie said. "How many brain cells did this one take Mikey?"

"I don't know, how many blondes does it take to screw in a light bulb?" he  
returned jokingly.

"Tell me we can disown him one of these days." Donnie pleaded with Leo.

"He's your brother." Leo reminded him.

"No, correction, he's Raphie's brother." Donnie made known with a  
smirk.

Raph rolled his eyes. He didn't want any claim to Mikey, he just wanted him  
to spit out his idea so he could shut up already. "Yer point Mikey?!" he  
demanded with a punching of a fist to get the point across that if he didn't,  
Raph would clubber him.

"That's my point!" Mikey said pointing in his direction. "I know you  
have some anger issues and all and I have the best solution for them!"

"This should be interesting." Don whispered to Leo.

"Hey, I'm up for anything. If Raph's mental, I mean anger, problems  
are settled." Leo corrected himself quickly before Raph caught that.

Donnie chuckled. "I think you had it right the first time bro."

"Just hear me out, okay?" Mikey pleaded.

"Ya got five minutes." Raphie pointed to a nearby clock that hung on the  
wall. He was all ready counting them down.

"All Raphie's gotta do is go to his Happy Place!" Mikey finally  
announced with a large grin.

Silence returned his statement although Mikey swore he heard crickets in  
the background. "What?" Mikey asked when he caught Leo and Don exchanging  
an odd glance.

"No offence Mikey," Don began slowly. "See, you do have a good theory  
and all, and this would work for most people, but lets face it our hotheaded  
brother isn't normal."

"Watch it!" Raph warned Donnie.

"Does Raph even have a Happy Place?" Leo questioned.

"Hello! I'm still here!" Raph reminded them of his presence in the room by  
waving his arms about.

"That's a good question." Don agreed, starting to ponder the  
possibility of Raph having a Happy Place. "Raph, you never smile, you're  
hot tempered, moody…"

Raph was now gritting his teeth. "Yer diggin' yerself deeper and  
deeper."

Donnie flashed a smile towards him. "I'm done, I'm done." He  
surrendered. After all, he didn't want to be Raph's punching bag, that was  
Mikey's job. "I just think Raph's actually too Emo to have a Happy  
Place."

Raph's beak nearly hit the floor. He knew Donnie so did not just go there.  
"Whoa, you're calling me Emo?" he questioned angrily.

"If the truth hurts." Donnie replied.

"Hold it! If anyone here is Emo, it's you." Raph returned.

"Me?" Donnie asked defensively. "Why me?"

"Oh, lets see you're always in yer own little world, you like poetry and  
I swear if you had the nerve you would paint yer nails black," then he  
added. "Not to mention all that poetry crap you have in yer room."

"I got you there dear brother, if you actually picked up a book or two you  
would find that most of the poetry I read is very uplifting."

Mikey could no longer contain himself. This was too much. All he was trying  
to do was trying to get Raph to find a Happy Place to rid himself of all  
anger, but this was too classic. This was better. Now, his brothers were  
arguing who was the Emoest of the group.

"I don't think Raph knows how to read." Mikey teased and busted out  
laughing until he was on the floor.

"Grr…" Raph gritted his teeth. It started with him and Raph would make  
sure it ended with him. "So, back to the original question, ya wanna know if  
I have a happy place do ya?" Then he lunged at his baby brother.

Raph had him on the floor. Mikey was crying out in pain as he beat the shell  
out of him. He smirked down at him. Oh yeah, he had a happy place and this was  
it.

**END**


End file.
